dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Maiden Goddess
The Maiden Goddess is one of many deities encountered in the Dark Parables universe. She plays a role in the events of the fifth game, The Final Cinderella. She is the goddess associated with the Godmother tradition. Appearance The Maiden Goddess is a beautiful woman with dark blonde hair, fair skin and brown eyes. She wears a flowing dress of white and green with ornate gold jewellery. History The Maiden Goddess is the younger sister of the Sun and Moon goddesses - born from their creation of the first morning dew. She was forbidden by her sisters to interfer with the mortal world but the temptation proved too great. To get around this, she designated handmaidens to bestow with magical powers to use to help pure-hearted girls that became known as Cinderellas. These handmaidens became known as Godmothers and this tradition continued on for quite some time. However, when the Godmother Amelia turned evil as a result of her grief over her murdered husband, Geppetto, the Maiden Goddess stripped her of her title and ended the practice of Godmothers entirely. She also hid her Magic Glass Wand inside a temple devoted to her, so that it might never be used by mortals again. The Magic Wand was found and used by the Fairytale Detective to put an end to the Puppet Master, Geppetto. What became of it afterwards and whether the Maiden Goddess has ever decided to interact with mankind again is unknown. Relevant Parables Handmaidens of the Maiden Goddess (from The Final Cinderella) Forbidden to directly interfere with the mortal world, the Maiden Goddess decided to choose a pure-hearted maiden with magical powers to act as her handmaiden. Upon her handmaiden, she bestowed the power to detect "Cinderellas" and gave her the Magic Glass Wand. With this powerful magical tool, the handmaiden could wield powerful magic. The handmaiden's primary duty is to seek out and aid "Cinderellas". In time her good deeds were known to all, and she came to be called "Godmother". After the first Godmother died, the Maiden Goddess chose another to take her place. Thus, the tradition has carried on to the present day. Each handmaiden expressed their magic in different ways. For example, one Godmother was skilled at dressmaking, so she liked to imbue her magic in the clothes she made. When the Maiden Goddess saw that the latest Godmother had turned evil, she took away the Godmother's powers and confiscated the Magic Glass Wand. In her disappointment at her handmaiden's betrayal, the Maiden Goddess vowed never to pick another handmaiden again. The Maiden and The Shadow (from Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow) Ancient traditions forbid the Maiden goddess from ever interacting with mortals. But the temptation became too great. Since then, every full Moon, she would descend into the world and help those in need. Word quickly spread about a beautiful maiden with magical powers. This story piqued the interest of the local mercenaries, who plotted to ambush her, hoping to harness her powers for their own gain. One night, they staged an accident, and soon the Maiden goddess arrived, falling right into their trap. However, by some strange fate brought the Shadow god was passing by and heard her cries. He chased the mercenaries away and released the Maiden goddess. Suddenly, a powerful love was born. They had to keep each other a secret, so they met every night at a place with the most breathtaking view of Anaben. Unfortunately, the Shadow god was torn between his two souls and their love struggled. To protect her only love, the Maiden goddess disguised the Shadow god's husk into a commoner and sent him to Anaben. She returned to her astral plane, heartbroken. Meanwhile, the husk, longing for her love, lit a candle every night at the time they were supposed to meet - but she never came. As the town of Anaben grew, he began lighting candles everywhere, hoping that the Maiden goddess would one day come. That is how he became the famous Candlemaker. The First Handmaiden (from Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow) The Sun and the Moon goddesses were two of the most powerful gods, but they had one weakness - dawn and dusk. Those were the times that their powers were the most fragile. To protect themselves, the Moon goddess made the nights cold and the Sun goddess blessed the morning with warm sunrays. With this they created the first morning dew, which took the form of a beautiful new goddess, pure and innocent as a droplet of spring water - the Maiden goddess. The Sun and Moon goddesses were very protective of their little sister, so they forbid her to interact with the mortal world. But, the Maiden goddess couldn't resist the temptation. One day, she noticed a young, pure-hearted maiden in trouble, and descended from her plane, defeating the attackers. The young girl fell to her knees, swearing she would do anything for the goddess in return for saving her life. Though she felt guilt for disobeying her sisters, the Maiden goddess yearned to help this girl and others like her. She gently wiped the tears from the girl's face and formed a magical glass staff from them. Before she left, she told the girl: 'Then take this staff, and help those in need. I will always watch over you.' That is how she blessed her first handmaiden. Relationships *Amelia (appointed Godmother) *Moon Goddess (older sister) *Sun Goddess (older sister) *Shadow God (lover) Gallery Character= Maiden_Goddess.jpg|Maiden Goddess Maiden_Goddess_In_Mirror.jpg|Maiden Goddess in a mirror |-|Depictions= Goddess godmother statues.jpg|Goddess and Godmother Statues Godmother goddess engraving.jpg|Goddess and Godmother Engraving goddess engraving.jpg|Maiden Goddess Engraving maiden goddess engrav2.jpg|Maiden Goddess Engraving maiden goddess engraving.jpg|Maiden Goddess Engraving maiden goddess statue.jpg|Maiden Goddess Statue maiden wand.jpg|Maiden Goddess Statue with Magic Glass Wand maiden godmother wand.jpg|Statue Depicting the Bestowing of the Magic Glass Wand Dp13-three-goddesses-statues.png|Trio of Goddess Statues in Anaben (Center Statue) dp13-relief-figure-maiden-goddess.png|Relief of Maiden Goddess (RftFS) |-|Locations= Maiden temple ruins.jpg|Maiden Temple Ruins Maiden goddess temple.jpg|Maiden Temple Interior |-|Other Images= Maiden gem.jpg|"Handmaidens of the Maiden Goddess" Parable Gem Handmaidens parable.jpg|Handmaidens of the Maiden Goddess Parable Image The Maiden And The Shadow Parable Image.jpg|The Maiden and the Shadow Parable Image The First Handmaiden Parable Image.jpg|The First Handmaiden Parable Image Category:Characters Category:Goddesses Category:The Final Cinderella Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Unknown Status Category:Deities Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow